ben_0fandomcom-20200215-history
Azmuth
Personality Azmuth is very paranoid, evidenced by the amount of work he puts into hiding his home from the rest of the universe. He is a bit impolite. He originally refused to repair the Omnitrix in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, and was willing to let the universe get destroyed. Azmuth was very pessimistic, unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it meaning the destruction of the universe. The reason why is that he simply didn't believe the universe was worth saving. This is because he invented the Omnitrix so the aliens of the universe would have a better understanding of each other, but other people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. In Alien Force, Azmuth has become less pessimistic and more serious, showing a no-nonsense personality in War of the Worlds. This is especially apparent in Map of Infinity, where he was dealing with a disaster of intergalactic proportions, and when the universe or galaxy is being threatened. But despite everything, Azmuth is good at heart and always thinks about the betterment of the society. Powers and Abilities Even by the super-intelligent Galvan standards, Azmuth's mental prowess is considered worlds apart from the rest of his race. He is well-regarded as the smartest being in the universe (or at least 3 to 5 galaxies). He is often referred to by his Galvan peers as the First Thinker. Along with his intelligence, Azmuth is gifted with years of experience and knowledge that was gained due to his age. Azmuth is a skilled inventor, having created numerous inventions, his greatest being the Omnitrix. Because he created the Omnitrix, Azmuth knows all about its functions so he has the potential to use any model of the Omnitrix more effectively than anyone else. In Primus, Azmuth briefly uses the Omnitrix himself to fight Vilgax. Weaknesses Although he is the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth has been shown to have less skill fighting with it than Ben. Azmuth attributes this to being "a little out of practice."Despite being the smartest being in three galaxies, (argueably five), even Azmuth cannot predict every consequence or contingency. In his own words, "Contingency plans? Who has time to worry about that nonsense?"He has been proven wrong on several occasions, especially his inital assessment of Ben receiving his Omnitrix. In the end, Azmuth admits that Ben has used his creation in ways that even he had never imagined.Like all Galvans, his small size makes him physically vulnerable to larger foes. History Azmuth's scientific creations and achievements have made him a very respected scientist throughout the universe. Paradox calls him the smartest being in the universe, but Azmuth demurred, saying he is the smartest being in three galaxies (arguably in five galaxies). He is also a trusted advisor to the Plumbers.Young Azmuth creating AscalonIn his youth, Azmuth enjoyed a relationship with a female Galvan named Zennith, and while on a date with her witnessed a planetary alignment. The sight inspired Azmuth to create a powerful sword, which sadly brought his romance with Zennith to an end as she disapproved of his creation. Later realizing for himself the danger of the sword, Azmuth began to dedicate himself to peaceful science, Eventually creating the omnitrix hoping to create a means for the races of the galaxy to live in harmony. He also hoped that it might redeem him in Zennith's eyes. In Trouble Helix, Azmuth appeared in a flashback, where it was revealed that he was involved in Galvan B's transformation and the creation of the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Original Series In Secret of The Omnitrix, Azmuth was found in his lab on Xenon by Cannonbolt, Tetrax, and Myaxx, where he is eventually convinced to turn off the Omnitrix's self-destruct. He also unlocked Way Big so he could defeat Vilgax. Azmuth modified one of Vilgax's drone's heads to be able to leave Xenon in it, taking Myaxx with him. Five years Prior To Omniverse In a flashback in Trouble Helix, Azmuth was working on a Helix with Albedo, where Max comes in, asking him to fix the malfunctioning Omnitrix, to which he refuses. XLR8 comes and makes him by breaking one of his machines. Azmuth later revealed his hand in the creation of the Galvanic Mechamorphs through his experiment called the Helix, in the intent of making Galvan B habitable. He also revealed he had been working for years on Malware's condition, a Galvanic Mechamorph whose life code is corrupted and incomplete. In a flashback in Showdown: Part 1, Azmuth warned Ben to not overuse Feedback, but Ben did not heed his warning and Feedback was lost from the Omnitrix. Alien Force Azmuth returned in Good Copy, Bad Copy. Azmuth revealed that Albedo used to be one of his assistants and he came to take the Omnitrix copy from Albedo. Azmuth states that only one Omnitrix is allowed in the universe (though later on, Azmuth began to create a second one). In War of the Worlds, Azmuth and Paradox warn Ben that the Highbreed are conquering and destroying planets, and their fleet was heading towards Earth. Galvan Prime has already been destroyed and its destruction would be the beginning of the end. Although he doesn't want Ben to fight, Azmuth realizes that there's no stopping him and activates the Master Control for the sake of the battle. When the Omnitrix was reset by the DNA wave Ben used to stop the Highbreed (locking the Master Control), Azmuth left to help rebuild Galvan Prime without reactivating it, telling Ben to "have fun figuring it out." In The Vengeance of Vilgax, when Ben and Kevin tried to hack the Omnitrix, Azmuth contacts Ben telling him not to tamper with it, stating that he will learn how to activate the Master Control when the time is right. When an accident unleashes Chromastone, Goop, Spidermonkey, and Way Big from the Omnitrix, Azmuth instructs Ben to reabsorb the alien forms into the Omnitrix. Dissatisfied at what happened, Azmuth also tells Ben that he won't help him again. In Primus, Azmuth wields the Omnitrix in order to protect Primus from Vilgax, but is defeated and Vilgax takes the Omnitrix from him. Azmuth himself attributes his defeat to his "skills being a little rusty." He is saved by Ben, who manages to trick Vilgax by showing him how to use the Omnitrix. Ben gets Vilgax to transform into Goop, allowing Ben to get the upper hand and remove the Omnitrix from Vilgax. In the end, even though Azmuth hasn't forgiven Ben for damaging the Omnitrix, he allows him to keep it anyway. In The Final Battle, Myaxx informs Azmuth that the Ultimatrix was stolen. Myaxx also shows security footage of Ben, or someone who looks exactly like him, stealing the Ultimatrix; Albedo, to which Azmuth replied "No! Not him! Anyone but him.". In the later half of the episode, Azmuth answers Ben's plead for help. He explains to Ben that the Omnitrix was originally meant for Max. When Ben says he let Azmuth down, he agrees. Azmuth tells Ben that "winning isn't so easy without the Omnitrix", making Ben realize that the only way to defeat Vilgax would be to destroy the Omnitrix. Azmuth reveals he thinks that Earth has lovely weather. Ultimate Alien Azmuth returns to Ultimate Alien in Map of Infinity, right after Ultimate Aggregor defeated Ben and his team. He tells Ben and his group about the Map of Infinity, an item Ultimate Aggregor is planning to steal in order to go to a location called the Forge of Creation. He also mocks the Ultimatrix, saying it is "pathetic workmanship." Azmuth reveals that he is constructing a third Omnitrix. He also refuses to let Ben have it, because he is too reckless and requires much patience. In addition, it wasn't completed anyway. He also thinks that adding an evolutionary feature to the Ultimatrix was a terrible idea, that is just "begging for trouble". He introduces Ben and the team to Galvan Mark II, Galvan Prime rebuilt. He later puts Max in a tube to replace his damaged nervous system, caused by Ultimate Aggregor. In Perplexahedron, Azmuth was not happy with Ben's failures over losing three pieces of the Map of Infinity; he told Ben where the final piece was. In The Forge of Creation, Azmuth was still not happy with Ben's failure and his loss of all four pieces of the map; he scolds Ben and his team for letting Ultimate Aggregor beat them each time when they had four opportunities to stop him. After Paradox transforms Alien X back to Ben, Azmuth has an argument with Paradox about Ben and his friend's ability to save the universe this time. Azmuth also says that trusting Ben with the Omnitrix was a "grave mistake" though Paradox had said that it was not a mistake at all, and that he and Azmuth knew the reasons why all too well. Azmuth resentfully begins to reveal that Paradox had told him that Ben was a legendary being born with incomprehensible, immeasurable power, and that he would someday do something amazing, as it was his "grand destiny," but Paradox interrupted him, saying that there must be "no spoilers." In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Azmuth is disappointed in Sunder and Ben's battle for the Unitrix and seeing Ben and Sunder fighting in a muddy area. He is also the one who hired Sunder to retrieve the Unitrix. He had told Ben and his team about the Omnitrix prototype called the Unitrix. He had an argument with Ben about Eunice's life but, after being impressed by Ben's strong defense over Eunice and his belief about his aliens, he agreed to a compromise and allowed her to live a free life as one of his assistants. He stated that he always needed help tending to Primus. Azmuth repairing the UltimatrixIn Simian Says, Eunice contacted Azmuth about the degradation of the Arachnichimp DNA sample on Primus; he angrily told her to send Voliticus Biopsis to get a fresh sample. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Azmuth saves Ben from death and frees the Ultimates from the Ultimatrix. Ben has regained Azmuth's trust, it seems, as he was willing to sacrifice himself for his aliens' freedom. In Solitary Alignment, Azmuth becomes involved with the Forever Knights by claiming that the sword Sir George used to fight Diagon with is his, which leads Ben to question him about the first knight. Azmuth reluctantly agrees to tell his origins and one of his early inventions. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Azmuth came to reclaim Ascalon and the Ultimatrix, and in return gave Ben the new Omnitrix after Ben proved himself worthy of having the Omnitrix. Azmuth didn't add the Ultimate Forms to the new Omnitrix, and nothing will replace them in Ben 10: Omniverse.2 Omniverse In Showdown: Part 1, Azmuth was ambushed by Dr. Psychobos, Khyber, and his dog. They turn Khyber's dog into Omnivoracious to kill Azmuth. When she's busy battling Ben, Azmuth makes a whistle out of a bone and turns Omnivoracious into Vicetopus to hold Dr. Psychobos captive. In Showdown: Part 2, Azmuth helped plan together on how to stop Malware from taking over Galvan Mark II. He, along with Gwen and Rook, traveled to the remains of Galvan B to find a solution while Ben and Kevin are keeping Malware busy. Azmuth eventually finds the Helix, which he believes could be beneficial. Azmuth is seen again, bringing Feedback the Helix so he can use its powers to defeat Malware. Azmuth also revealed that he brought the Galvanic Mechamorphs back to life and he watches as Feedback finally defeats Malware for good. Azmuth appears again in 16 year old Ben's subconscious, telling 11 year old Ben that Ben never learns anything just from winning and says that Ben could learn something from losing Feedback. In The Frogs Of War: Part 2, it was revealed that Azmuth saved Ben and unlocked Bullfrag for him in order for Ben to sneak aboard an Incursean ship. It was mentioned by Ben in OTTO Motives that Azmuth had him teleported to Khoros, but it was difficult to do so. For a few brains more Azmuth makes an appearance at the end of A Fistful of Brains, as he was kidnapped by Albedo and Khyber, and was trapped within a machine. In next episode, For a Few Brains More, Albedo drained Azmuth's intelligence, causing Azmuth's "pre-brain" to take control; As a result, Azmuth became a childish buffoon. After Azmuth was turned back to normal, he modified the Ultimatrix to make Albedo turned into an eleven-year old clone of Ben. He also said that Ben needs to stop hitting the Omnitrix so hard, because whenever he transforms into an alien, the impact of his hit causes the timer to set to random.